Locked in heaven
by Straw'Rasp'Blue-Berry
Summary: Rachel, Santana and Kurt come back to Lima for their friends graduation. What happens when Rachel meets Finn again, what is Santana's mysterious plan to get them back together and what has Brittany to do with all that? Read to find out! / Finchel & Brittana love ; Hummelberry, Pezberry & Puckelberry friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything that includes Rachel and Finn from season 1-4 happened, so this would be season 5.  
****I don't own Glee or Abba. Surprisingly.  
****Mistakes are all mine.  
I just had this idea in my head for a few days so yeah... Enjoy :)**  


* * *

"Rach? Hurry up! The fucking ceremony starts in about 15 minutes and we need ten minutes in the car! Well, five if you let me drive!"  
Santana knocked on the bathroom door where her best friend was getting ready since 30 minutes. Yeah, in less than 15 minutes they would see all their friends and teachers from high school again_ (except for one certain boy)_ and she wanted to look good, show them how much she grew up and that she wasn't the geeky loser anymore, but come on: they already knew her, it just had been one year. No need to dress up like Megan Fox on the red carpet!  
"I swear if you don't get out of there in like three seconds, I will get a baseball bat and smash your door until there is only dust left!" She shouted and kicked with her foot against the white door with the big, golden star in the middle.  
"Woah you should really work on your self-control, Tana!" The short brunette said as she came out of the bathroom. Well, with her white heels she wasn't that short anymore! And the sweet sundress she wore let her legs only seem longer.  
"Finally!" The latina growled. "And now get your hot ass in my car, cause I won't be late because of your hair!" , Santana hissed and added sweetly, "But it looks really good! I like these soft curls! Which shampoo did you use to get them this shiny?"

,,,,,,,,,,

As they drove in the parking lot of their old school, it was already totally filled. This was the only day in the year where anybody who doesn't go to McKinley High would want to park here! It took them five minutes to get a parking place between trees and an old, rusted moped. Better than nothing!  
Of course they were late, but they weren't the only ones.  
"Berry, Satan, hold on!" A man voice shouted through the hallways.  
The two girls turned around and saw Noah Puckerman running towards them.  
"Wow, New York really suits you, Rachel! You look great!" Rachel blushed and hugged the former bad boy of their school whom she hadn't seen since the wedding.  
"Thank you, Noah! I have to admit you also look much better without the mohawk!"  
Since Puck left school last year he couldn't decide if he should shave his head or if he should still wear the mohawk, at least he was famous for it. But then he just shove it off, cause the girls in LA thought he was some weirdo... that was weird!  
"Yeah, hello?! Am I invisible asshole?" Santana said and pulled him towards her.  
"Hey Satan, nice to see you again!" He smirked and gave her a short hug.  
"Of course it is! Okay, you know, I'd love to stay and chat about your newest hairstyle, but we are already late and I don't want to miss the whole ceremony... and why the hell are you both grinning like kids on christmas eve?"  
Rachel and Puck looked at each other with those knowing smiles. The only reason Santana wanted to be there in time was cause her ex-girlfriend was graduating today and even if she didn't admit it, she wanted her back! At any price.  
"We are Jews; we don't have Christmas!" Puck smirked and Rachel giggled.  
"Whatever! You two are stupid, I'm awesome and now HURRY!"

,,,,,,,,,,

The ceremony was nice. Not as spectacular as their own last year, but it was great to see their friends from glee club again. The ones who were graduating today and the ones who already did last year. They came all together for one thing: the glee-club reunion! It wasn't an official reunion, but almost everybody was there and after the graduation ceremony they would all head to Arties house to have a little party with barbecue.  
First, Rachel didn't want to come back to Ohio. She just didn't see a reason! Yes, her friends were graduating, but non of them needed her there: Sam had Mercedes, Blaine had Kurt, Tina had Mike, Britany hat Santana, Artie had his whole family! And yeah, maybe she also wasn't sure if she wanted to meet one certain ex-boyfriend... or she wanted to, but she was afraid of what would happen!  
But then Kurt told her that her ex-fiance wouldn't come to join the party and Santana convinced her somehow - girl had a huge talent - to spend her two first holiday weeks back in Ohio, before she would fly with her dads to europe.  
And as it turned out it was great to spent some time with her former glee club members - although the last year Rachel had contact to everyone more or less, only Kurt and Santana lived with her in New York, so there was still a lot to talk about.

,,,,,,,,,,

"So you record own songs now? That's amazing Mercedes!"  
"Yeah I know. Everything happened so fast the last year and I'm just starting to realize it!" Rachel smiled and took a sip from her cocktail. It was great to hear about all the successes her friends made the last year: Mercedes was recording own songs and would probably be the next Whitney Houston soon; Mike just got one of the main roles in a new dance movie and was totally excited about it; Quinn was doing great at Yale and happily dated a guy named Leo and Puck did finally settle somewhere and wasn't fooling around anymore. It really seemed like all of her friends grew up during this one year out of school - just like Rachel did.  
"I'm so happy for you! You really deserved it!"  
"Thank you! And what about you? Did you get the role for Fanny?"  
"They didn't decide yet! But I'll get a call the next two weeks..." Rachel was nervous. Not this kind of 'good' nervous, what helps you to do everything only better and motivates you. Nor the kind of nervous you have before a random school test you don't want to fuck up! No, this was the kind of nervous you couldn't stop or even switch off, never. She just had to wait and pray that she got the part and until then, her head didn't let go all of those 'what if' questions.  
"Oh well then, I keep my fingers crossed! But they have to be idiots if they don't take you!"  
She wanted to say something else, when suddenly a _big, soft hand_ was on her shoulder. Rachel flinched and turned around.

,,,,,,,,,,

"_Finn..._" She breathed. Her heart immediately began to beat faster and faster and for one second she even forgot to breath.  
"Hey Rachel!" The tall boy said with a sheepish smile.  
"What-what are you doing here? I thought... you... you..." Rachel was totally surprised and didn't know what to say.  
She didn't plan on meeting him today! Or the next two weeks she was in Ohio. Finn was supposed to be in Texas with his mom and Burt to visit some of his relatives. Why was he here now? What was going on?  
"I kinda thought it would be great to see you again... the whole Glee club, I mean! Not just... whatever! Well, my mom said we could drive a few days later so Kurt could come with us too!" He smiled and Rachel was pretty sure her cheeks flushed!  
"Oh okay... well... um, Hi!"  
"Hey!" He chuckled, not being able to take his eyes off her.  
The last time they saw each other was... yeah, at the wedding! Well, the wedding that didn't take place, but whatever. Since then they phoned a few times, but it wasn't the same! And now he was standing in front of her, in dark jeans and a simple white shirt, and totally took her breath away! If she had known he'd come today, she could have planned this conversation... no, she wasn't crazy, she just wanted to be prepared! But now her brain couldn't form one simple sentence... The fact that he looked this good didn't help it!  
"Hi Finn, great to see you again! Come on, the others will be surprised to see you!" Mercedes said after a few seconds in silence.  
Thank god! Finn smiled at Rachel one last time and then followed Mercedes to the group.

,,,,,,,,,,

Yes, the other were surprised to see Finn. Apparently he didn't tell anyone bout his plans to visit today, not even Kurt or Puck.  
"So you're in college now? How is it going?" Artie asked while putting a big salad bowl on the long garden table, already fully loaded with french fries, meat, vegetables, burgers, baked potatoes, sauces, beer, juices and more.  
"It's great, you know? A bit hard finding the classrooms and being there in time, but it gets better everyday!" Everyone on the tabel laughed. He was still a little dork!  
"What? It's really big there!" He defended himself.  
"And the party life? Any hot girls there? I'm sure you and Puck already checked them out!" This question came from Sam. How sensitive it was; asking a question about new, hot college girls when his ex-fiance was sitting two meters away!  
"Um... yeah, sure. But I rather focus on getting the teaching degree now! I mean, no one likes old teachers like !" Everyone laughed by the memory of their old physics teacher. He was really old, like shortly before death! And one time, he seriously took out his dentures... during a physics lesson... while the students where writing a text! Urgh...  
"Don't remind me, gosh!" Quinn giggled and changed the topic by telling the others about her experiences in Yale. Finn smiled and looked onto his plate, not really listening to what the blond girl was talking about.  
He still had a lot of thoughts in his own head!  
First, he didn't want to talk about hot girls, when the only hot girl he could think of was his ex girlfriend, sitting right in front of him!  
Probably he shouldn't think that way anymore. It was over, since more than 7 month. Okay, on Valentine's Day something happened between them, but it didn't seem like it meant something to her. (He hoped it did, it just had to!) But to him it meant everything!  
And secondly: he missed her, he really did. There was no day where he didn't think of her, think of what he'd done, what she was doing, what happened between them. But the more he thought about it, the more he saw what a dick he was. Yes, sending her to New York so she could live her dream was selflessly and brave, but not to get in touch with her for four month was just stupid. He was stupid! For letting go the girl he loved, the girl he wanted to marry, the girl he would give up everything for. But now he couldn't change it anymore and he couldn't force her into giving him another chance. The only thing he could do was to wait. Wait for her to say anything, to show him any reaction.  
During his little dialog with himself in his head he didn't realize that she got up from the wooden bench, but when he looked up she was gone.

,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Finn asked as he came into the kitchen. Rachel winced and turned around. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!" He said with an apologetic smile.  
"Twice a day! Slowly I start to think you do that with purpose!" Rachel laughed and closed the fridge where she just searched after something cold to drink. It was really hot in Ohio, so much hotter than in New York, and she was thirsty. But since she didn't plan on getting drunk today and the few bottles of juice were already empty, she had to search for something new.  
"So, what are you doing?" He stepped closer to her and leaned against the cooking island.  
"Um... I was looking for a cold juice or something, I'm really thirsty, but it seems like everything in this house is empty!" She shrugged her shoulders and smiled up to him.  
"You still don't like beer, huh?" He grinned. "Well great to see that not everything has changed..."  
She raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"  
Finn wanted to say something, but before he could answer Mercedes and Quinn came laughing into the kitchen.  
"I found her! Oh, hey Finn!" Mercedes said and looked from Rachel to the talk boy.  
"Um sorry to interrupt, but... Rachie, Santana is searching you!" Quinn said.  
"Oh okay... well then I better not let her wait to long!" She said and went out of the kitchen without looking back at Finn.

,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey Babe, everything's fine?" Puck asked as he saw Rachel running out of the house.  
She somehow looked angry. So yeah, angry girls were hot, but this was a mix between angry and sad and sad girls really were just horrible! Especially when they started to cry... he knew that from his mother and sister!  
"Yeah, just need some time alone." She said quietly and walked past him without looking up. He really didn't like the sound of that!  
"Hey do you maybe need to-" He started but she cut him off.  
"NO!"  
"Oh okay, I um, I'm here if you... need somebody..." He said but she didn't hear him anymore.  
Puck watched her for a second, but then turned around. Why should he follow her? She wasn't his hot little jewish american princess anymore, rather a hot jewish american queen... woah what was he even thinking about? All he wanted to say was that she was an adult now...  
Okay, he really needed a new, cold beer. Chicks could be really crazy when they had a problem with anything. He should stop trying to understand them!

,,,,,,,,,,

"What are you doing here alone, pumpkin? The others just turned on karaoke!" Kurt said as he sat down next to Rachel on the stairs in the back of Arties house. She was sitting there since 20 minutes, just looking at the little pond, listening to the cheeping birds and enjoying the setting sun. It was silent, but it was a nice silence!  
"_Thinking_." She said shortly.  
"About Finn?" Sometimes it was really scary how good Santana and Kurt knew her. They just had to look at her and they immediately knew what was going on in her mind.  
"You should really talk to him, Rachel!" Kurt said and slide closer to her. "I know that there happened much between you the last year and probably I shouldn't interfere, I mean he's my brother and your like a sister to me... okay, no, that would be really strange! Ew... Forget it. But seriously, you two need to talk! About everything!"  
"I know... but I don't know how!" She sighed and put her head on his shoulder.  
Rachel wanted to talk to Finn. She wanted to clear up everything, so it wouldn't be that strange to see him every time. She wanted him back... as a friend, like he used to be once! Just someone she could talk to night and day, who would always listen to her! Someone she could call in the middle of the night just to bring her vegan vanilla ice cream from the gas station! Someone who would just be there for her, take her in his arms, kiss her on the head and tell her that everything's gonna be okay with so much credibility that she really believed it. But the other part of her knew that they couldn't be just friends anymore. There just happened to much!  
"It's going to be alright, princess! Either way..." He didn't say anything else, but it was perfect that way. She just needed to hear that this wasn't the end of the world, that it didn't really matter. For now.

,,,,,,,,,,

"Ray, where have you been? We just sang Mamma Mia with the guys! You should try it to, it's so awesome!" Santana said as Rachel and Kurt came back to the group. She was obviously already a bit drunken.  
"Oh, cool! Maybe. I was just in the backyard, you know... enjoying the sun!"  
Santana raised her eyebrows after looking at her a few seconds.  
"No, you were just sinking into self-pity! You can stop it now."  
"What? I wasn't!"  
"Yes you were. Oh god, Rach, just get over it and talk to him!" Damn, even with a liter of champagne in her system she could read her like a book.  
"...Am I being that obviously?"  
"Yes, you are!"  
Rachel bit her lip. She didn't want anyone to know what was going on in her head. And now Kurt and Santana just found out what she was thinking about in like, three seconds!  
"Oh come on, that's rubbish! Go in there, he's getting juice or something unnecessary from the basement, and talk it out! Now!" She pointed with her hand to the door.  
"That comes from you? The girl who is afraid to tell her ex that she is sorry for breaking up with her, that it was a big mistake and that she still loves her?" Rachel put her hands on her hips. If she should talk to her ex, Santana could do exactly the same!  
"Okay, see: you will go in there and talk to Finn and I will find Britany... and talk to her! Kay?"  
"And how do I know you're not just saying that so I talk to him?"  
"Because you know me? I never lie to you... Yeah okay, I already did a few times, but that doesn't matter right now. You just have to trust me on this! I want you to be happy and ...oh come on, pinky promise?" Santana hold up her pinkie finger.  
Rachel grinned. "Pinky promise!"  
And so she was once again dumb enough to follow the advice from her friend.

,,,,,,,,,,

It took her 10 minutes to finally go down the stairs to the basement. 4 to even find the door and 6 to calm herself down enough before entering the stairway. Behind her the door slammed shut with a loud slam. Great, now he totally knew someone was coming down. Don't freak our Rachel, it's going to be okay, she told herself.  
She looked around the corner and saw him standing between two big crates with his back to her.  
"Hey!" She said, just to regret it the second he turned around. Why did he have to look that good? Seriously, he'd always been attractive, but since he joined the army he wasn't just a cute boy, he was a really hot, young man! He got more muscles and his hair was shorter. Rachel saw a bit of sweat on his forehead and in some strange way it really turned her on.  
"Oh Rach - Rachel! What are you doing here?"  
"I... um... wanted to see if you need some help!" Probably she should have thought about what to say and not what to not say while she was waiting upstairs.  
"You want to help me carrying crates?" He grinned at her which only made her knees weaker.  
"No, not really..." Rachel looked at the ground. What the hell was she thinking? She couldn't just talk to him in the basement of Artie's house!  
"I...I will just go upstairs. Sorry for bothering you!" She turned around and nearly ran up the stairs, trying not to fall.  
"Hey, Rach wait!" She heard Finn behind her, but she didn't turn around. Finally was upstairs and wanted to open the door. But... why didn't it sprung open? She tried it again, but the doorknob didn't move. Finn was now behind her.  
"Rachel, please! Can't we just act like normal... Do you can't open the door?"  
"NO!" She screamed probably a bit too loud. "The fucking door just wont open!"  
"Okay wait, let me try before you break it!" He laughed and pushed her soft a few centimeters away. Finn thought she just didn't do it right or was to weak, but the door was still closed after his third try!  
"What the hell?" Finn said and pressed his body against the door. No move.  
"Fuck!" They were locked!

,,,,,,,,,,

"Is is broken?" Rachel asked nervously while Finn was shaking the door lock.  
"Doesn't seem like it is..." He murmured.  
"And why can't we open the door then?" The whole situation really pissed Rachel off. Yeah, she wanted to talk to him, but not anymore and really not like this! So it wasn't surprising that her tone was a bit much annoyed.  
"I don't know, am I a craftsman?" He hissed back and stood up.  
Rachel knew he was right, but she groaned anyway.  
"Was there any note on the door you didn't see? Maybe the lock is broken and nobody should close the door!" Rachel yelled accusing.  
"Oh, so it was me who closed the door the last time? I'm sorry, but I remember you coming in here after me! Before you tried to run away from me like a crazy chicken!" Finn now was angry too. Why did she blame him? This wasn't his fault.  
"Oh now it's my fault that we're locked in here? The door was already close when I came in, so you would be in this situation either way!" She stood right in front of Finn and looked at him angrily. Rachel didn't want to be locked in here, she didn't want to fight with him. But it felt kinda good to just scream once.  
"Maybe you just slammed it to hard?!"  
"Maybe you should shut up and get us out of here Mister Know-it-all?!"  
"Why the hell are you like this to me now?"  
"LIKE WHAT?"  
"Like THIS! First you're nice, then you totally ignore me and now you are screaming like an arrogant, cocky bitch out of control!"

With that they both went silent... Damn, why did they just yelled at each other? The last time they fought that loud was perceived years ago! And he never said anything like this to her. Neither did she.  
Rachel sat down on the cold, grey stairs and Finn took place next to her. After a few minutes in silence, Finn looked at her.  
"I'm so sorry." He whispered. And he really was!  
"Don't be." Rachel said, not taking her gaze of the stairs.  
"No, I-I am, Rachel! I shouldn't have been yelling at you for nothing. What I said... wasn't true! Not at all. I'm an asshole and I'm really, really sorry for it!"  
She finally looked at him with a hesitate smile. "But why? It's true. I did ignore you... and I did yell at you for no reason! I know that it isn't your fault that we're sitting here right now, but... I have just so much anger in me! I mean, why are we even acting like this? What happened to us?" Rachel wanted answers. She knew he was the only one who could give them to her.  
"I don't know."  
"But you have to! I-I don't know what to do, Finn. Why can we still fight like this? Why is it so hard to look at you? Even after all this time. Why can't it be just normal."  
"Because you still love me!" He looked at her and for a second it seemed like she was about to kiss him, but then she abruptly turned around and stood up.  
"We need to open this door!"

* * *

**So that's the first part. What do you think? Should I continue with this story?**  
**Please let me know if you have any ideas what could happen next.**  
**I would love to read a few reviews, so you know what to do to make me happy :D  
I'm really sorry if there are many mistakes, but I'm no native speaker.  
****Anyway, thanks for reading & have a nice day!****  
**

**Xo Janina.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo I decided to continue this story. **  
**It wasn't an easy decision after everything that happened the last weeks, I'm still kinda shocked and don't want to believe it, but I just felt the need to complete this story! **  
**I remember watching a video of an interview with Cory in which he said we should all read fan-fiction while we waited for the new Glee season. Even if that was like, two years ago, I think he still would have wanted that people kept writing and do what they like and I like writing so yeah, here's the next part! ****If you don't want to read stories about Finn being happy & alive anymore, you should stop now, because I just won't let him die in this story!**

**I still don't own Glee, surprise surprise!**

* * *

"We should probably let them out before they kill each other, San! That didn't sound very well!" Brittany whispered and looked at the locked door to Artie's basement. It was Santana's idea to lock them in there so they could speak and talk shit over, but it was Brittany who suggested to put a chair under the doorknob. I mean, they didn't really want anything to get ruined. Dude already sat in a wheelchair, he shouldn't have to explain his parents now why there were scratches in the door frame or something.

"No no no, wait. They got silent, right! Maybe they are just... I dunno, having a hot, angry make-out session?" Santana didn't move and hoped she would hear something - anything, but the only thing that made a sound in the house was Brittany's heavy breathing next to her.

"But would you want to kiss somebody who told you that you were an arrogant, cocky bitch out of control?" The two girls had heard the fight of their two friends. It was loud enough for the neighbors to hear if there wouldn't be loud music playing outside.

"Oh I've been called worse Brit-Brit!"

"Yeah but not by the person you love..." She said and looked to the ground. "I've never said that to you."

Santana gave her a sad smile and took her hand. "No, you didn't Brit!"

Just as Santana wanted to lean over to her, they heard a dull sound coming from the basement. Then a few seconds later again. And again!

"Oh god are they trying to break the door? Or killing each other?" Brittany asked afraid.

"No... they won't be that stupid! Okay, well, I mean Rachel is in there too right? And why would they break the door if Artie's mom would find them in a few hours anyway... We should probably just go back in the garden now and leave them alone!" They heard another sound, this time it was even louder.

"Are you sure San?" Brittany was visibly terrified.

"Yes! Let's just hope nothing serious happens to them... or the door!"

And with that the girls turned around to join their friends at the little camp fire they started to make before they went.

,,,,,,,,

After their little more or less successful talk, Rachel went back to the basement and searched after something... Well, after what? She didn't really have a plan. Just something what would bring them out of this strange and uncomfortable situation! Or maybe she just searched after something so she didn't have to look him in the eyes or talk to him during her excursion through Artie's basement.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked curious after 5 minutes of just watching her hopping around.

She didn't answer though, just kept opening boxes and digging through shelves. Then she found a carton with craft equipment... and a hammer. She took it, walked past Finn and up the stairs again.

"Hey wait what do you want to-" But he already heard the first hit. "They fuck? Rachel!" She hit against the doorknob again, hoping it would fall off or turn around or just MOVE! But it didn't. She she hit it again. "Rachel... Rachel stop! Rach! Hey, stop it!" Finn took her wrists in his big hands to keep her from destroying the door. "This won't help, Rachel! Maybe it will just get worse!" He looked her in the eyes for a few seconds until she calmed down enough so he could let her hands go.

"And now you will give me the hammer and we will put it back without hurting _anything_ or _anyone_!" He smiled as she pressed the hammer into his hand.

"I'm not a child anymore, Finn!"

"Are you sure? Because you just tried to kill a door with a mallet!"

She rolled her eyes but had to smile at the same time. It had been a bit... not-so-well-thought-out of her!

"And now we can just -" He started, but she hold up her tiny hand to stop him.

"Hey Shhh... did you hear that?"

Finn looked at the door and then back to Rachel. "Did the door speak to you and wants an apology?" He whispered and grinned right after it.

"Oh shut up! No... I think I heard voices!" They both went silent for a few seconds, but there was nothing to hear.

"Maybe it was just in your head?"

"FINN! Stop it now!" She hissed and crossed her arms.

"Hey, you told me that once when you were alone at home you heard -"

"Yes but I was probably daydreaming or something! Can we concentrate on the important things now?!"

"Well I didn't hear anything... Maybe this is the beginning!"

"The beginning of what, Sherlock?"

"Well you know, of going crazy! If you're locked anywhere for a long time with no contact to the outside-world, your brain starts to let you hear or see things that aren't real! I've seen a few movies where something like that happens... At first you start to hear scary voices and sounds and you have no idea where they come from, then you start to see things that aren't real and then you get attacked by a super big, green monster which kills you with his fat, long tentacles and swallows you whole! ...but in the end everything was only in your head and you strangled yourself to death!"

"Yeaaah... I'm sure that's going to happen Finn!"

,,,,,,,,,

"Hey has anyone seen Rachel or Finn?" Sam asked a put a hot marshmallow in his mouth. They were just sitting all around the fire, talking and eating.

"Nope, not since he left to get something to drink." Puck said with his guitar in his lap. Playing songs while sitting on a camp fire? Best thing ever!

"Oh who cares where they are!" Santana interfered before they could, like, start to ask more questions or ever search after the giant and the dwarf which, for the record, she has locked in Artie's basement. So no, not a good topic!

"Did they already go home?" Mike asked and leaned back on his arms.

"Nah, they would have said goodbye! Finn maybe, but Rachel wouldn't just leave." Puck threw in.

"Maybe they're locked anywhere!" Brittany said and sounded proud that she had a good idea. Well, or proud that she knew something, because it was true! Santana poked her friend in the arm and shook her head.

"Okay what did you do Santana?" Kurt now said and stood up with his hands on his hips.

"Chill your nuts, Beyoncé! I didn't do anything. At least nothing bad. They should just talk and get over with it!"

"Wait you locked them in my house? Where?" This was Artie.

"You can't lock your friends anywhere Santana!" Quinn groaned.

"I think that's illegal! Deprivation of liberty or something like that..." Blaine now spoke up.

"Okay can everybody cool down now? I'm trying to help and be a good friend, okay?"

"But you can't just lock them anywhere! That won't help them to talk things out. Rachel will just freak out and Finn will be totally overwhelmed and wants to kill her more than usual! I love them both but this won't work, Satan!" Of course Kurt had to be pessimistic. His glass was always half empty!

"They are in the basement, nothing will happen to them okay?! Just give them another 10 minutes and then I will let them out!"

,,,,,,,

"I swear to god if Santana has anything to do with this I will kill her!" Rachel said as she sat down on the cold, grey stairs again.

"Why would Santana want to lock us in Artie's basement? I mean this isn't even funny!" Finn sat down beside her and put the hammer on the other side. Just to make sure, you know.

"Well I promised her I would finally talk to you when she would talk to Brittany. I guess this is her way of making sure we actually talk or something! It's just stupid and so Santana!"

"So, then... we should do what she wanted!" He shrugged.

"What?"

"Talk!"

"We are talking.." She said under her breath but he heard it anyway.

"You know what I mean, Rach!" She sighed. Yes, she knew about what he wanted to talk. About what they had to talk. But it just didn't work! They tried to talk before, but that didn't end really well...

"What happened to 'No contact, not even in song' ?"

"Oh come on, you broke that rule when you called me after you won the Winter Showcase at NYADA." He laughed. "Or to wish me Merry Christmas, or on New Years Eve, then on my Birthday, again when you needed help to choose the perfect birthday present for Kurt, before and after your audition for Funny Girl..."

"Okay okay, got it. I got it! I was clingy and I should have respected your boundaries..."

"Well I'm glad you didn't!"

"But you told me that-"

"What I said wasn't really what I felt, Rach! I thought it would be for the best if we would just spent some time on our one, you know, growing up a bit and finding out what we really wanted. And I think that worked out pretty well! I mean, I'm in college now and know finally what I want to do with my life and you're in New York, living your dream. Doesn't seem too bad to me!"

"So what now? Are we going to go back to just being friends, chatting and phoning once a week and sending each other birthday cards?" And for the first time of their conversation she really looked him in the eyes and didn't look away after a few seconds.  
He smiled and took her small hand in his.

"You know how I feel about you, Rachel! And you know what I want. But if that's not what you feel or what you want, I'm okay with being friends for now. I mean you're kinda my best friend too, so it really sucks to not only don't have my girl but also my best friend!" He let his thumb slide softly over the back of the hand.

"You're mine, too..." She whispered. "And I... Finn I love you! Don't even think I feel any different now than a year ago. It's just not... it's not easy! With you still in Ohio and me in New York, how's that gonna work? It didn't with Blaine and Kurt... or with Brittany and Santana! And I don't think I could go through a break up again, at least not now."

"But you know it doesn't have to end like that. If we work harder for it..."

"I know, but what if it does? How many times can two people break up before they finally decide it doesn't work or it hurts more than anything else? Because without counting I can tell you we already broke up 4 times and that in not even 4 years!"

"I know, I know... I just... I wish it was different." He looked sadly to the ground and took a deep breath.

"Yeah me too... but hey" , she pulled her hand from his and settled it on his neck instead to play with his hair, "who knows? Maybe, in a few years, we'll met in a little Café in Tokio cause my plans didn't work out that well and you just decided to go somewhere else to teach children! Or we meet somewhere else, like in a bar in North Carolina cause we both needed a little time-out from our day-to-day lives! Or even at the top of the Mount Everest because we both searched after an adventure and something different! There are so, so many ways and you know, anything could happen!"

He laughed slightly, which made Rachel smile. Even if he had a different haircut, new clothes and more muscles, he had still this sweet, naïve school boy half-smile which she had always loved and probably always will.

"I don't think that will happen, Rachel... we both would be too lazy to walk even one-third of the Mount Everest up there! And I'm pretty sure it would be too cold and we would freeze to death or get over-rolled by an avalanche! And if everything went well, a scary snow monster would jump out from behind an iceberg and eat us all!"

They both laughed heavily and Rachel's hand slipped from his neck down to his chest. Finn now looked her into the eyes again and put his big hand right over hers. He pressed it tighter to his chest so she could feel his heartbeat and Rachel was torn back and forth between pulling her hand away or moving closer to him. But Finn took the decision from her by turning to her so his knee was touching her thigh and pulling a strand of hair with his free hand out of her face, just to let it rest on her cheek after. He stroked softly with his thumb over it and suddenly, she didn't even have the chance to think about what was happening, his lips were on hers and her free hand slipped automatically into his hair to pull him even closer.

Their lips moved against each other in a soft and slow rhythm and as he let his tongue slide over her bottom lip she didn't hesitate and opened her mouth for him. It felt like nothing mattered at this moment. Not that they were sitting on cold, hard stairs in a locked basement, that one of her best friends brought her into this situation, that she would leave Ohio in two weeks and that she would head to New York right after the vacations with her dads, that it would be a long time until she could see him again. The only thing that mattered right now were his lips on hers, his hand on her cheek, the other one still pressing her own hand to his heart and his tongue tangled with hers.

,,,,,,,,

"Hey you really should go and let them out now, Santana! If they wanted to talk they already did and if not, they won't anymore! It's not fair to sit in front of this campfire, eating marshmallows, talking, laughing and singing without them!" Quinn told her friend serious.

"How long are they even in there?" Sam asked as he put another piece of wood in the fire.

"Dunno, about 40 minutes!" The latina shrugged.

"Okay come on Sanny, we will let them out now! Sometimes when Lord Tubbington is really mean to me, I put him into my dresser and close the doors, but only for 333 seconds so he know's he has done something wrong but not enough to let him feel really lonely!" Brittany smiled and stood up.

"Yeah okay, fine, FINE! We'll let them out now... god, if it worked you all owe me a week where none of you will get on nerves, asks me something I don't care about, tells me something I don't want to know or talks to me at all!" They all laughed and Santana took Brittany's hand and followed her inside.

,,,,,,,,

"Do you think they will be mad at us Tana?"

"Maybe a little bit! But then they will realize that everything we did was to help them so they will probably forgive us."

"Good. I don't want anybody to be mad at me!"

"Yeah, me neither... so let's see if we hear something!"

The girls looked at the still locked door, trying to hear a sound coming from the inside. But there was nothing.

"Are you sure that was a good idea? What if they are both lying dead on the basement floor because a swarm of Killer-Spiders attacked them!"

"Um I don't think they live in Artie's basement, Brit. But we will see it in a second!"

Santana pulled the chair away from the door so it didn't block the doorknob anymore.

"If they are both sitting in there and stare at the white walls, saying nothing, I will have to kill her. Or better both of them so they can continue to play their little Nothing-ever-happened-between-us game in heaven. Or hell, depends." And with that Santana opened the door...

Well, they didn't exactly stare at walls... Rachel was almost sitting in Finns lap, one hand around his neck, and he held her close with his hand on her hip.  
And the best part: they were trying to eat each other! Another way to kill someone, Santana thought.  
But Rachel and Finn, of course, heard the door and jumped apart, looking up to see whoever was standing in the door frame and interrupting them.

"Well, if that didn't work I don't know what would have. Hey, please don't mind us! We can lock the door again if you want!" Santana smirked, proud of what she saw because it was her work. Brittany was just happy to see them both alive!

"We aren't... I mean... what did... why the hell did you lock us in here Santana?" Rachel stuttered. She was still distracted by the boy with the swollen lips sitting next to hear.

"Otherwise you would have just run away! I know you Rachel and I just wanted to help you. And it seems like it worked!" She grinned at Finn who was totally irritated and just wanted to be alone with Rachel again. But it didn't seem like he would get the chance to, because Rachel suddenly stood up and walked right out of the door, past a confused Santana and Brittany, leaving an even more confused Finn.

"Why did she run out now? Is she that mad at us Tana? I don't want her to be mad!" Brittany asked.

"I don't think she is mad at us, Brit." She said and looked at Finn. "She's probably mad at herself."

He had no idea what just happened or what he was supposed to do, but getting up and running after her seemed like a good idea at the moment.

* * *

**Sooo that was part 2! :)**  
**I don't know if there are still people who want to read this story, so let me know if you're one of them by commenting or following!**  
**Right now I still have holidays for two weeks so the next part should be up in a few days!**  
**Like every one else I love to read reviews, so make a girl happy!  
I'm not a native speaker so you can tell me if anything went really wrong.  
Mistakes are all mine, but I'm sorry if there are a lot^^  
****And yeah... thanks for reading & I'll see you soon!  
****Xo Janina!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo it took me a few days to finally get this chapter ready and I'm still not really sure about it, but whatever, I just needed to update something today!**  
**Like always: I don't own Glee or it's characters. Blalala.  
And enjoy reading! **

* * *

She was running.

Away from Artie's house, away from Santana and Brittany, away from that fucking basement and away from Finn.

She needed to bring a big distance between her and the house as soon as possible. But where could she go? Where was she running to? She had nowhere to be. All her friends where sitting in the garden around the little camp fire, her dads were visiting some friends and would be back tomorrow night. She didn't want to be alone at home because she knew once she would be there, reality would overtake and she wasn't ready for that. At least not right now.

So she just ran. Along the paved roads, through small alleys, past large houses and small bungalows. She ran until the stitches in her sides became to strong and she was just before she had to vomit. She slowed down and finally let herself rest on a wooden bench at the Lima bus stop. She took in a deep breath and let the air slowly stream out between her teeth. She sat there until the pinching in her hips vanished and her heart took a normal speed again.

_What the hell just happened?_

,,,,,,

Finn ran out of the house and back in the garden where his friends were sitting in silence, confused looks on all of their faces.

"Where did she go?" He asked and tried to control his breathing.

"I think she ran towards the main road... " Artie said when no one else answered.

"Finn, what happened?" Kurt asked, but Finn didn't even recognize it because he was already on the gate and out of their field of view the next second.

Okay, towards the main road. That was the opposite direction of her house. Great. He had no idea where she could be now!  
Finn started to jog along the street and pulled out his phone. Wait... he had a phone in his pocket?! Why the hell didn't he think of that when they were locked in the basement? Probably he was to busy with other thing. Or other people...  
He didn't think she had her phone with her and if she had, she probably wouldn't pick up when she saw his name, but it was worth a try. He dialed her number and waited for a few seconds, but of course the answering machine went on after the 4th ring.

_"Hello! You're calling Rachel Barbra Berry, but right now I'm too busy - probably with singing, dancing or both - and can't pick up my phone! So call again later or just leave a message after the little beep!"_

*beeeeep*

"Rach, where are you? I don't know if your phone is still at Artie's or if you left it at home, but when you hear this, please call me back, kay? I'm sorry about what happened - well not sorry that it happened, but if you feel obliged to anything now I can insure you that you don't have to and... just call me so we can talk about it! It's really - "

*beeeeep*

Message to long.  
Whatever.  
She knew she had to call him and hopefully would.  
Finn now got to the end of the street to a crossing. So far, so good.  
Left or right. Left or right? Left or... Right!

,,,,,,

Rachel sat there since 30 minutes, eyes closed, just breathing slowly in and out and humming to any song that stuck in her head. She just needed any kind of distraction. But it didn't really help because she couldn't remember the lyrics of the song, neither how the melody went on after the chorus.  
So she opened her eyes a looked up to the sky. At first she thought there were no stars tonight, but then she found one. Alone, just like her. It looked so small and tiny up there in the wide, open sky, but the only reason of it was that he was a million light years away.  
It was already dark and the streetlights were burning. She didn't have any phone or watch with her, but she knew it had to be something around midnight. She felt the tiredness creep over her, so just got up and walked home.  
The streets were silent, but not in a scary type of silence like in horror movies where a zombie would jump out of a bush and attack her. No, it was a soothing silence. She heard a dog barking somewhere and saw a few birds flying out of a big, old tree.  
In a few houses there were still lights burning, but most of them where completely dark. She wondered what her friends where doing. Where they still at Artie's, sitting around the fire-place. Or already on their way home. She also wondered what Finn was doing... if he stayed with the others? Went home? But she was to tired to really think about anything else than her warm, soft bed when her house already came into her view.

,,,,,,

After 40 minutes of running around Lima like an idiot, Finn gave up.  
Now he really understood how she must have felt when she searched for him last time... before she broke up with him.  
But this time had to be different!  
This time he wouldn't just let her go. He couldn't. Tomorrow morning he would go straight to her house and knock on her door until she opened it and then they would... talk. He should probably think about what to say before he went up there, but he had enough time on his way. Sounded like a good plan!

,,,,,,,

Rachel was in the kitchen making some lemon tea when the doorbell rang the first time. She poured the hot water in a cup, put the teabag in it and then went to answer the door.

It was half past 8. Normally Rachel wouldn't sit in her pajamas in the kitchen and drink tea. Normally she would be showering because she just came from a long run, or cooking because she spent the last 2 hours on her cross trainer and needed some vitamins. But to be honest - she didn't feel like doing either of those things today. She hadn't slept very well... Rachel did have really weird dreams tonight, this kind of dreams you can't even explain, and woke up a million times! So it wasn't surprising that she was dog tired and had big, dark rings under the eyes.

Before she could open the door it rang another time. Who was visiting her so early in the morning and couldn't even wait a few seconds?  
She opened the door without looking through the peephole and regretted it moments later when an angry Santana stormed inside.

"Why the hell didn't you pick up your phone? I tried to call you at least 20 times and sent more than 30 messages!" She put her hands on her hips and looked at her friend with a not-that-happy expression. Rachel though for a moment before she answered.

"Oh I guess I left it at Artie's house. I forgot my whole bag last night when I-"

"When you ran away like you just found out your cat and your goldfish are planning a secret scientology meeting together and ruined the party with it? Yeah, I already guessed that!"

"What? I didn't... why was it-" But Santana didn't give Rachel a chance to form a whole sentence.

"Well, after you stormed past us, your little boytoy decided that he should leave the party too and follow you in the dark, dark night, but I guess you and the Fetus Face didn't get kidnapped by a petite Eurasian who mistook you as a chinese toy doll that came to life and he also didn't find you because otherwise he would be here right now trying to suck your face off, but I don't see the Orca anywhere, which leads me back to the reason I'm here: what happened between you and Lumps the Clown?"

Rachel stared at her friend for a moment, trying to make sense of everything Santana just said. Yeah, she had no chance with that.

"Okay could you please stop to insult me or Finn, it's really too early for that. By the way, you get worse at it and most of what you just said doesn't even make sense! And now: what is Santana Lopez doing that early at my house? Couldn't that have waited?"

Santana went into the Berry-living room and sat down on the big, brown sofa with a groan.

"Nooo it couldn't, Berry! When my best friend makes out with her Ex, runs away and nobody knows where she is it can't wait! God knows what could have happened! And now stop talking and tell me everything!"

"You're the one who is talking the whole time..." She mumbled.

"Hey shhht! Start right now I have to meet my parents later for lunch!"

Rachel took a deep breath and sat down besides her friend.  
"I don't have much I could tell you... I mean there didn't really happen much between us! First we were talking, then screaming, then trying to get out of there, talking again and suddenly he kissed me and I-I didn't really think about it, okay? It was a mistake and I could have known better, but... I don't know. It's not that easy!"

Santana just nodded and stared at her friend before she said anything. She always knew the Finn and Rachel thing was complicated. Hell, those two got on the nerves of the whole Glee club for three years! Either with their fighting or with their nonstop making out! But in the end everybody knew that they loved each other and they were probably meant to be together, at least for now.

"Okay, do you love him?"

"Of course I do."

"So what's the problem? I know that a long-distance relationship isn't always that easy, I have experienced it myself, but I also know that... even if you are broken up, love that deep doesn't fade away so easily... Okay wow this talk is seriously too emotional, so we'll keep it short: I think you should just talk to him and you can decide together if it's worth giving it a try or not. But the way you talk about him and at look him... just get over yourself and talk to him, okay?!" Santana smiled as Rachel took her hand.

"Thank you! Really, I didn't... just thank you!"

"That's what friends are for, right? So and nooow I need a strong coffee because I just woke up and came straight to your house!"

,,,,,,,

"Morning!" Finn came down the stairs, fully clothed and on his way to his car.

"Good Morning! Hey, where are you going?" Kurt said and looked up from one of his fashion magazines, InStyle or something like that. Finn didn't really care about the outfit Angelina Jolie wore last Saturday when she went shopping.

"Um... I wanna drive to Rachel." He said and turned around, but of course his stepbrother didn't let go so easily.

"Hey, wait a second! Sit down, Finn!"

"Kurt I really don't -"

"Please! It won't take long!"

Finn sighed, but sat down nevertheless. Kurt pushed a cup of fresh coffee to Finn and closed his magazine.

"So... do you want to tell me what happened last night or do I have to ask questions?"

"I really don't want to talk about this Kurt. I mean I don't even know what happened, it's just so weird... one second she was all angry and sad and didn't look at me, the next moment we're kissing and then the door opens and she runs out... I don't know why, okay! And that's why I wanted to drive to her now, to... talk."

After a few seconds of silence Kurt sat down his own cup and looked at Finn.

"You still love her, right?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Good. I just don't think she needs a broken heart right now... after everything that happened with you and Brody and -"

"Yeah I know! I really do Kurt... I just can't let her go again, you know. There happened a lot in the last month and I feel like - I feel like I'm finally ready for this, okay? If it's a long-distance thing or something else... I don't wanna say I'll drop out of college, at least not without having something else, but I would. For her, I would do it! I guess I would do everything for her..."

"Well... then I don't wanna hold you back any longer, big brother! And you two have my blessing for your... I don't know, fifth try! But I swear if anything happens and I have to listen to her whining for 4 month _again_ - I will have to kill you!"

Kurt looked serious and Finn thought about the chances of winning against his little brother, but he let go of that thought pretty fast because he had other things to do right now: drive to the love of his live and tell her... well he didn't really know what he would say, but he had time on the ride to think about that!  
"Thanks Kurt!" He patted him on the back and got up.

"Good luck!" Kurt screamed but Finn was already out the door and started his car.

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! :)**  
**I hope I can update the next part a bit faster than this one, but you never know...**  
**Please review because the best thing about writing is hearing the feedback ;)  
Mistakes are all mine!**  
**If you have any ideas what could have happen next you can also write it to me because I'm not completely sure about the ending - I mean they can't just meet up, kiss and be together again, right? **  
**Anyway, I'll see you soon! Or you'll see me... or the next part of this story. Whatever! **  
**-Xo Janina**


End file.
